Yusaku Fujiki
Yusaku Fujiki (藤ふじ木き 遊ゆう作さく, Fujiki Yūsaku) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance Yusaku is a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes. While Dueling in Virtual Reality, Yusaku wears a black and green outfit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents. Personality Cool-headed and extremely clever, Yusaku's real skill is in his hacking and cracking abilities. As such, he's good at reading people and he thinks on his feet. Yusaku is described as a boy who doesn't like standing out at school, not that he's timid or shy but because he is a hacker. However, he gets drawn into encounters with people as he tries out Dueling for once.1 Yusaku is said to be an intelligent hacker who possesses considerable ability and who solves mysteries in a cool manner. It helps him to read a situation and Talker's thoughts. While Dueling in Link VRAINS, he is known as "Playmaker". Etymology Like the protagonists of the previous five series (Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki), his name contains the character「遊」(Yu). In a break from tradition, however, his first name contains three syllables instead of the usual two. His given name contains the characters "game" (Yu 遊), and "work" (Saku 作). His surname, Fujiki, means "wisteria tree", the blue-and-pink coloring of which matches that of his hair. The kanji of his given name can also be translated as "playing" and "making", which is most likely the pun of his VR name "The Playmaker". Biography History Yusaku has mentioned The Knights of Hanoi 'stole' his past. He shortly recollected at one point that he most likely surfed the winds in Link VRAINS before they disappeared. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS At school, Yusaku met Naoki Shima, who started bragging to him about his new Duel Disk. When Yusaku attempted to leave, Naoki offered to teach him how to Duel. Yusaku rejected, saying Naoki did not seem very strong, but probably not a bad person either. Yusaku later met up with Cal Kolter, discussing how both SOL Technology and their enemies The Knights of Hanoi were chasing after an AI program in Link VRAINS. When hearing SOL Technology had scheduled a full scan of Link VRAINS that evening to try and find the AI, they quickly started working on a trap to catch the AI themselves. Although succesfully capturing a reluctant Ignis in his Duel Disk, one of the Knights of Hanoi started destroying Link VRAINS, threatening to destroy it. Yusaku then quickly entered Link VRAINS as Playmaker, saving Blue Angel from the Knight's "Cracking Dragon" and challenging the Knight to a Duel, putting Ignis at stake. Ignis, telling Yusaku he doubts his Deck can beat "Cracking Dragon", then stirs up a wind in Link VRAINS, starting a Speed Duel between Yusaku and the Knight. Even though saving Link VRAINS, SOL Technologies placed a bounty on his head to capture Ignis but luckily he teamed up with Soulburner (his fellows who suffered lost incident 10 years ago) and his Ignis, Flame to search for Jin's consciousness and stop the war between humans and Ignis. Navigation Category:Male Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:The Hero Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rivals Category:Selfless Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Vigilante Category:Manga Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Guardians Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Charismatic Category:Summoners Category:Successful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed